The Kiss
by MarkeuRookies
Summary: Jeno yang cemburu melihat kedekatan taeyong dengan Ten / Taeyong yang menyatakan cinta kepada jeno This is Yaoi SMRookies / Taeno/ Taeyong x Jeno


This is my first fanfiction.

SO Enjoy it.

.

.

.

.

 **THE KISS**

Namja dengan perawakan imut itu terus saja mengumpat kesal pada namja yang membuatnya cemburu , dia terus memperhatikan 2 orang yang sedang bersenda gurau dan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menatap penuh kesal kearah mereka

"Aishhh apakah taeyong hyung menyukai ten hyung ?" Gumam jeno dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"shirooo taeyong hyung hanya milik jeno!" Jeno pun pergi dengan sangat kesal menuju Kelasnya

.

.

"Sudah dulu ya ten aku mau mengajak jeno pulang bersama" Ucap taeyong sambil melipat dadanya

"wow kau terus memperhatikannya haha , jangan-jangan kau menyukainya, eh sepertinya kau benar benar menyukai jeno ya ?" Tanya Ten

"mungkin, lets see" Taeyong mengeluarkan smirknya

"so… Sampai jumpa aku ingin pergi dlu" ucap taeyong sambil melambaikan tangannya

.

.

Taeyong mengadahkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru Ruangan , mencari sosok yang dicari nya , taeyong tersenyum saat melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang bermain gadget nya , dia lalu mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelah jeno

"hei , jeje ayo kita pulang bersama" taeyong mengelus rambut jeno, jeno memutar matanya malas , lalu memasukan gadgetnya kedalam saku , dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Huh , pergi saja dengan ten hyung , jeje tidak mau" jeje lalu pergi meninggalkan Taeyong yang mematung akibat Perkataan jeno.

"yak jeje tunggu aku" Taeyong segera menyusul jeno dan menyamakan langkahnya

"aish .pergi saja dengan ten hyung , jeje tidak mau , jeje mau pulang bersama jaehyun hyung saja" Jeno berhenti dan menatap taeyong

"Oooo jadi jeje cemburu hm?" Tanya taeyong sambil ber smirk ria

"Mwo cemburu ? enak saja !" jeno mempoutkan bibir nya karna kesal

Lalu taeyong mendekatkan tubuh nya dengan tubuh jeno sehingga tubuh jeno merapat pada dinding di belakangnya

Perlahan taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jeno , jeno mendorong pelan dada taeyong sehingga taeyong sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya

"Yak! Kau mau apa hyung , inget Ten hyung , kan hyung menyukainya." Jeno memalingkan wajahnya kesampingnya

"mwo ? kata siapa aku menyukainya ? hm kau salah paham jeno" Dia terus menatap jeno yang tak kunjung meresponnya

"Yakkk, tatap lah orang yang sedang bicara denganmu" Karna jeno tak kunjung menatap Taeyong , taeyong memegang dagu jeno agar melihatnya , Taeyong menatap wajah Jeno dalam , Jeno hanya bisa ber-blush ria

"Dengar , apapun yang kau pikirkan tentang aku dan ten , itu hanya sebatas teman tidak lebih. Arra ? lagi pula aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusukai, ani mencintainya " Ucap taeyong penuh penekanan

"tapi kemarin kulihat kau dan ten sering bersama dank au terlihat…"—CUP  
Mata jeno membulat lucu ketika Taeyong tengah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir jeno dan melumatnya pelan , taeyong memeluk pinggang jeno dan semakin memperdalam Ciumannya

Jeno menutup matanya dan mengikuti nalurinya untuk terus mempertahankan ciuman tersebut yang terkesan lembut , jeno memukul dada taeyong , karna kehabisan nafas  
"Eunmhh hyunghh lepassh" jeno terus memukul dada taeyong

Sedikit tak rela taeyong melepas ciuman tersebut dan menatap jeno intens , Taeyong terkekeh melihat penampilan jeno sekarang , Bibir merah yang sedang nge pout,rambut acak-acakan,Baju kusut, ughh sungguh taeyong ingin sekali menculik jeno. Hey taeyong bukanlah penculik dia hanya ingin membuuat jeno menjadi miliknya (if you know what I mean :v)

"Jeno tatap aku" Jeno lalu menatap mata taeyong dan mendadak dada jeno bergemuruh tak jelas

"Dengar Aku tidak menyukai Ten atau siapapun , Aku hanya menyukai…" Taeyong menggantukan Kalimatnya membuat jeno penasaran , dan cemas

.

.

"…Menyukai Kamu." Mata jeno membulat lucu mendengar apa yang taeyong ucapkan  
"Hyung tidak lagi bercandakan?" Jeno menundukan kepalanya Takut

"Gezzz jeno aku tidak bercanda , aku bersungguh-sugguh , bahkan aku mencitaimu!" Jeno menatap mata taeyong dan melihat mata taeyong penuh kepercayaan

"eung… aku juga mencintai mu hyung…" Jeno memeluk tubuh taeyong dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada taeyong , Sudah bisa dipastikan wajah taeyong memerah sempurna

"mwo , aku tidak dengar ?"  
"Yak jangan menggodaku hyung" jeno mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"hehehe Hyung bercanda sayang.." Taeyong mengelus rambut jeno penuh sayang , dan menangkup pipi jeno dan mengecup bibir jeno yang menurutnnya sangat manis itu.

.

.

End

 **this is my first fanfiction**

 **wkwkkw entah kenapa aku suka aja gitu dengan Taeyong dan jeno wkkwwk taeyong yang manly dan jeno yang unyu unyu xD**

 **maaf kalo ada kesalahan ya xD karna aku baru pertama kali buat ff so aku butuh review dari kalian agar bisa lebih baik. wakakkaka Thanks yang udah review Gomawo *Bow**


End file.
